ncfcaopennessfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Policy Caselist 2009-2010
Instructions= This is the master team policy case list. Teams are listed by region and state, along with all cases they are currently known to be running. '''Procedure to add a new case flow:''' #Add the team to the appropriate place on the list along with a brief description of the case. The format for the name should be '''LastName1/LastName 2 - [Club, State] - Case description ''' #Make the team entry bullet-pointed, by adding a * at the beginning of the list entry. It is easiest to do this in the source code view. #Add a wikilink on the team '''NAME '''to a new page where you can post case flows, arguments against the case, etc. This is done by putting double brackets around the words you want to wikilink, like this [[ ]]. This is also easiest to do in the source code view. #Save the page, then click on the red wikilink to go to the new article creation page. You can then paste in your case flow and then save the page. If a team already is on the list but its wikilink is still in red, go directly to this step to add a page with their case flow. When you're done, list entires should look like this (using the example of a case I ran in 2005): *[[McKay/Rankin]] - [CUE, CO] - Hydrogen Combusion Cars =Team Policy Master Case list= Region 1 Hawaii *[[Cockett-Teruya]] – [ Hawaiian HEAT, HI] – E-waste *[[Brown/Sweet]] - [Hawaiian HEAT, HI] - Acid Rain Region 2/STOA California *[[Stedman/Bunda]] - [Apollos] - Invasive Species (Ethos case), Yucca Mountain, Electric Postal Trucks, ANWR *[[Matthew Dunlevie / Jason Lyle]] - [Apollos] - Reform Common Law *Colin Heinrich / Trevor Scholten - [Apollos] - Increase CFNGOs *[[Kyle Helmick / Chad Regli]] - [Apollos] - Drill in ANWR *[[Mikehl/Prichard]] - [Capital] - Open Yucca Mountain *[[Bratko / McGuire]] - [Clash] - Rescind CFC Ban *[[Bratko / C. Rose]] – [Clash] – Lift DDT ban *[[Heggem / Titus]] – [Clash] – Electric Postal Trucks *[[A. Landgraf / G. Silva]] – [Clash] – lift DDT ban *[[G. Landgraf / Silva]] - [Clash] – Lift DDT ban *[[Jonny Nelson / Emily Nelson]] - [Clash] - Lease Mining Land *[[Rose / Rose]] – [Clash] – lift DDT ban *[[J. Burke/F. Wyer]] - [Control] - Renewable Portfolio Standard *David Hutchinson/Claire Schalin - [Control] - California Central Valley *Huges/Marvin - [Control] - Abolish CAFE, drill in ANWR *Abigail Martinez / Delaney Ward - [Fresno] - Future compensation for future economic damage caused by ESA *[[Allyssa Anrig / Ryan Brown]] - [Modesto] - Redirect Ethanol Subsidies *[[Jachin Anrig / Luke Nutter]] - [Modesto] - California Central Valley Water *[[Bottom / Winther]] – [Modesto] – Abolish Cap and Trade, Drilling in the Outer Continental Shelf (OCS) *[[Mallory Davis / Ein Winegarner]] - [Modesto] - Abolish Waxman-Markey Legislation/ Ethanol --> Juporta Subs. *[[Dephanger / Shell]] – [Modesto] – Bottle Bill *[[Daniel Gala/Jon Matt]] - [Modesto] - Abolish Superfund *[[Enas / Jameson]] – [Modesto] – Get rid of government farm subsidies so as to keep the natural grasslands and therefore more bees and pollination. *[[Felicitas / Felicitas]] – [Modesto] – property rights/ESA *[[Herink / Schoonhover]] – [Modesto] – ANWR *Freisien/Van Holten - [Modesto] - Abolish ESA *[[Marchini / Ting]] – [Modesto] – Bottle Bill *Nutter / Tam - [Modesto] - Drill in ANWR *Tiana Vlaovich / Bekka Wiedenmeyer - [Modesto] - Abolish ethanol subsidies and production requirements *Austin Clark / Alexander James - [Paradigm] - Turn Superfund into a grant fund for state cleanups *Tyler Clark / Peter Nelson - [Paradigm] - Upgrade landfills with batch oxidation systems *[[Ryan Jerman/Carissa Lehmkuhl]] - [Paradigm] - Abolish Superfund *[[Caddick/Ozaki]] – [Testify] – [[Abolish/cut/end ethanol subsidies]] *[[Chaffin/Chaffin]] – [Testify] – E-waste/Basel convention *[[Putnam / Rippetoe]] – [Testify] – Lift Incandecant Ban *[[Duffy / Smith]] - [Veritas] - Stop delegation of powers to EPA *Eng / Taylor - [Veritas] - Free Market Wind and Ethanol *[[Evan Smith / Samuel Tran]] - [Veritas] - Stop delegation of powers to EPA *[[Daniel Enas / Ben Jamison]] - [??] - Abolish Title 1. Ag. Subsidies *Unknown/Unknown - [??, CA] Carbon Labelling Region 3 *[[Baumgartner/Nelson]] - [??,??] - E-Waste Alaska Colorado *[[Ahern/Embrey]] - [??, CO/TX] - Government restriction on police sirens harmful to olfactories of city pigeons in cities of high altitude (subject to further specification) *[[Arsenault/Thomas]] - [ASK, CO] - ANWR *[[Bonham/Vaughn]] - [??, CO] - DDT *[[Enos/Griffith]] - [??, CO] - Reform ESA *[[Carr/Groenevelt]] - [SALT, CO] - Abolish EPA *[[Vaughn/Vaughn]] - [LOGOS, CO] - ANWR, ESA Abolish *[[Vander/Vander]] - [??, CO] - Ban mountain top removal coal mining Idaho *[[Roth/Roth]] - [Salt and Light, ID] - CFC Ban Repeal *[[Paul/Wolkenhauer]] - [Salt and Light, WA/ID] - Coal pollution controls and ash disposal, Killer Bee extermination *[[Barsky/Rowe]] - [??,??] - Near-Earth Asteroid Detection/Deflection '''''Note: O_o''''' Montana Nevada North Dakota Oregon * [[Riegg/Wolcott]] - [Rainmakers, OR] - Have the GAO audit the EPA South Dakota Utah Washington * [[Cullen/Swan]] - [Forks speech and debate, WA] - Legalize wolf hunting. * [[Brawner/Carter]] - [Verve, WA] - * [[Bell/Jones]] - [Verve, WA] - * [[Rathbun/Olsen|Rathbun/Olson]] - [Verve, WA] - Wyoming Region 4 Arkansas *[[Alsop/Ready]] - [DebateTHAT!, AR] - Hypothetical Man Standard Arizona *[[Monk/Monk]] - [??, AZ] - Stop EPA GHG Regulation New Mexico *[[Austin/Larimer]] – [CHILE, NM] – ANWR *[[Burnham/Magnuson]] – [CHILE, NM] – CTL, Abolish the EPA *[[Burnham/Plummer]] – [CHILE, NM] – Hydrogen Cars, Yucca Mountain, Thermal Deploymerization *[[Downs/Trejo]] – [5-Min Club, NM] – Ban Disposable Diapers, Mandate solar cleaning. Really., Banning the cutting down of Christmas trees, ANWR *[[Frantz/Montoya]] – [ABQ, NM] – E-waste, Bottle Bill, Coal Ash *[[Hollis/Tompkins]] – [CHILE, NM] – Nuclear energy with fuel recycling and Yucca Mountain *[[Larimer/Snyder]] [CHILE, NM] – Environmental Federalism '''(Note: Case may be outdated. Please update.)''' *[[Grace Larimer/Patience Larimer]] – [CHILE, NM] – Oil Refinery Deregulation, [[Abolish/cut/end ethanol subsidies]] Oklahoma Texas *[[Ackermann/Sivils]] - [iCom, TX] - Stop EPA regulations of GHG, Mandate Double-Sided Printing *[[Adams/Welch]] – [YSA, TX] – 5th Amendment Compensation *[[Adkisson/Simmons]] - [Independent, TX] - 5th Amendment Compensation on Wetlands *[[Ambs/Ambs]] - [ACTION, TX] - Abolishing Alternative Energy Subsidies (wind, coal & ethanol) *[[Ambs/McGowen]] – [ACTION, TX] – Clean Water Restoration Act *[[Ambs/Pomeroy]] - [ACTION, TX] - Exotic Species Imports *[[Aschmutat/Smith]] – [WSDC, TX] – Ethanol Subsidies *[[Baer/Rutherford]] – [??, TX] – Nuclear Fuel Recycling *[[Bender/Umstattd]] - [ARC, TX] - GMO Moratorium *[[Behne/Sivils]] – [iCom, TX] – Yucca Mountain, Mandate Double-Sided Printing *[[Billups/Billups]] – [ARC, TX] – Continental Shelf Oil Drilling (OCS) *[[Billups/Gaskell]] - [ARC, TX] - Ballast Reform to stop Invasive Species (not Ethos) *[[Birrell/Birrell]] – [ARC, TX] – GMO Moratorium *[[Bloska/Krieger]] - [THEO, TX] - Kid Safe Chemicals Act *[[Brennon/Straka]] – [LOGOS, TX] – Yucca Mountain *[[Broderick/Martellotto]] – [YSA, TX] – Non-Regulatory ESA *[[Brewer/Reichelt]] – [iCom, TX] – Space Based Solar Power, Mandate Double-Sided Printing *[[Burchfiel/Severin]] – [Club 19:14, TX] – Renewable Portfolio Standards, Ethanol Subsidies *[[Callan/Guthrie]] - [LOGOS, TX] - CWRA *[[Cannon/Eldridge]] - [SONT, TX] - Genetically Modified Food- Good *[[Cannon/Thomson]] - [??, TX] - Cancel Futuregen, Genetically Modified Food- Good *[[Chapman/Chapman]] - [SONT, TX] - Abolish the Clean Air Act *[[Chapman/Williams]] – [SONT, TX] – Clean Water Restoration Act *[[Claypool/Ruddell]] [??, TX] - Forest Fires-- Good *[[Cruz/Upham]] – [ARC, TX] – Stop EPA GHG Regulations *[[Cutforth/Cutforth]] – [Veritas, TX] – E-Waste, ANWR *[[Clark-Craig|Clark/Craig]] - [SONT, TX] - Unrequire CFL lightbulbs *[[Crockett/Crockett]] – [ACTION, TX] – Bottle Bill, stop EPA regulation of GHGs *Cromer/Hines [Veritas, TX] - Bottle Bill *[[Cromer/Patel]] - [Veritas, TX] - Privatize Parks, Ban Public Smoking *[[Dana/Dana]] – [ACTION, TX] – ANWR, Methane Hydrates, GHG Regulations, CFL Bulbs, E-waste, TESRA, Snake hunting. *[[Davis/Davis]] - [ACTION, TX] - ESA reform/estate tax *[[DeBellevue/McVay]] - [Veritas, TX] - Cut CCS Funding *[[Dillard/Dillard]] - [ACTION, TX] - Offshore drilling *[[Eldridge/Hall]] - [SONT, TX] - Nuclear Fuel Recycling *[[Goolsbay/Goolsbay]] - [ACTION, TX] - Fishing ITQs *[[Maier/Hare]] - [iCom, TX] - [[Abolish/cut/end ethanol subsidies]], End CAFE standards, Mandate Double-Sided Printing *[[Exley/Yaklin]] – [ARC, TX] – Bottle Bill, Honey Bees (CCD), Abolish Superfund *[[Fawcett/Yaklin]] - [ARC, TX] - End EPA regs of GHG's, Abolish the Clean Air Act *[[Gaskell/Macdonald]] – [ARC, TX] – privatize ESA species recovery *[[Hambrick/Winguard]] - [LAHSD, TX] - E-Waste *[[Harding/Pinero]] - [SONT, TX] - Environmental Federalism, Abolish Climate Change Aid *[[Harris/Stevens]] - [LOGOS, TX] - Devolve Superfund to States, Ban GMOs (not moratorium) *[[Jenkins/Jenkins]] - [Veritas, TX] - E-Waste *[[Johnson/Martin]] [Club19:14, TX] - Deregulate Hydrokinetic Energy *[[Jones/Sullivan]] - [SONT, TX] - ANWR *[[Jones/Jones]] – [SONT, TX] – [[Abolish/cut/end ethanol subsidies]] *[[Kuehler/Raabe]] - [LAHSD, TX] - E-Waste *[[Lechner/Lichtenwalter]]- [Independent,TX] - Mercury Recycling *[[Lill/Upham]] – [ARC, TX] –[[Abolish/cut/end ethanol subsidies]] *[[Lovell/Mills]] - [SONT, TX] - Space-Based Solar Power *[[Maisano/Morgan]] – [ARC, TX] – [[Abolish/cut/end ethanol subsidies]] *[[Manchester/O'Neil]] - [??, TX] - Remove Polar Bears from ESA *[[Mulder/Ruiz]] - [Club 19:14, TX] - Devolve Superfund to the States *[[Muldrow-Ruddell|Muldrow/Ruddell]]- [??,??] - Forest Fires *[[Noman/Rogers]] - [LOGOS, TX] - Devolve Superfund to States *[[Rodgers/Stevens]] - [LOGOS, TX] - Devolve Superfund to States *[[Rodgers/Strack]] - [LOGOS, TX] - ANWR *[[Rosenberger/Rosenberger]] - [LOGOS, TX] - Nuclear Fuel Recycling *[[Smith/Sprinkle]] – [WSDC, TX] – Replace Technology-Based Standards with Performance-Based Standards *[[Snodgrass/Strack]] - [LOGOS, TX] - 5th Amendment Compensation, reform ESA *[[Strack/Whitt]] - [LOGOS, TX] - ANWR, Cetacean Bycatch *[[Woods/Woods]] - [SONT, TX] - Redirect Pig Odor funding to Haz Waste Cleanup Act, Cut $1.9M water taxi fund for Pleasure Beach, (flex affirmative) Region 5 Iowa *[[Bunch/Bunch]] - [ECHO, IA] - EPA Regulations on Coal Ash, biodegradable coffins *[[Kreifels/Kreifels]] - [ECHO, IA] - Drill Methane Hydrates from offshore sea ice, AJAC: Drilling in ANWR, Stop EPA Reg of GHG Kansas *[[Chambers-Chambers]] – [DARC, KS] – Abolish CAFÉ *[[Porter-Yoder]] – [Verbatim, KS] – ANWR *[[Landon-Smith]] – [GOLDS, KS] – Energy Indepence Act Standards repeal (only certain sections)., Abolish EPA *[[Wilson/Wilson]] - [DUCTTAPE, KS] - deregulation of GHGs *[[Schurter-Spangler]] – [??, KS] – Basel Convention Minnesota Missouri *[[Alexander/Russel]] – [??, MO] – End EPA regulation of GHGs *[[Freeland/Jenks]]– [??, MO] – ANWR *[[Fallon/Roark]] – [Capital City, MO] – Bottle Bill *[[Martin/Weise]] - Remove ESA penalties (keep existing incentives), Repeal NEPA Nebraska *Kratzer/Bernhardson - [Cornerstone, NEB] - Stop funding Alt. Energy projects. *[http://ncfcaopenness.wikia.com/index.php?title=Paul-Paul&action=edit&redlink=1 Paul-Paul] – [Cornerstone, NEB] – Yucca Mountain *[[James/Seipel|Otte/Ojeda]] - (Cornerstone, NEB) - ANWR Drilling *Gage/Hoover-(Cornerstone, Neb)- Abolish Ethanol Subsidies *Gage/Bolin-(Cornerstone, Neb)- Repeal Cafe Standards *[http://ncfcaopenness.wikia.com/index.php?title=James/Seipel&action=edit&redlink=1 James/Seipel] - (Knights, NEB) - San Juaqin Valley (turn the pumps on) *[http://ncfcaopenness.wikia.com/index.php?title=Reffitt/Harm&action=edit&redlink=1 Reffitt/Harm] - (Knights, NEB) - Legalize Snake Hunting in Florida *[http://ncfcaopenness.wikia.com/index.php?title=Larsen/Schneider&action=edit&redlink=1 Larsen/Schneider] - (Knights, NEB) - Switching over to Nuclear Energy, Legalize Snake Hunting, Invasive Species *[[Lund/Walker]] - (Knights, NEB) - End GMO Crops *[[Donnelly/Elkins]] - (Knights, NEB) - Liquidizing Coal *[[Roth/Roth]] - [Cornerstone, NEB] - EPA legislates: unconstitutional Region 6 Unknown *[[Jeremy Denlinger/Abbi Van Hook]] - [Speak it Forward, ??] - *[[Ellsworth Joshua/ Taylor Ellsworth]] – [C-SYNCT, ??] - Michigan * [[Ertle Elizabeth /Steve Sears|Elizabeth Ertle/Steve Sears]] – [METAL, MI] - Abolish Superfund *[[Hoffman Alexander/Jared Hoffman|Alexander Hoffman/Jared Hoffman]] – [METAL , MI] - OCS leasing *[[Horn Zachary/Avery Miller]] – [METAL, MI] - Asian Carp Invasion of Lake Michigan Illinois *[[Joshua Almaguer/Roger Farrell]] - [EverReady, IL] - *[[Abi Amstutz /Melissa Lueken|Abi Amstutz/Melissa Lueken]] - [CHARGE, IL] - *[[Michael Anderson/Rianka Macwan]] - [CHARGE, IL] - Buoy energy *[[Jenni Banda/Isaac Chapman]] - [Una Voce, IL] - Wind PTC's For Indian Reservations *[[Justin Banda/Christos Dimoulis]] - [Una Voce, IL] - Environmental federalism *[[Zach Bartochowski/Ron Feldman]] – [Eveready, IL] - Abolish ESA *[[David Burmeier/Jordan Ryner]] - [CIBAD, IL] - Eliminate CAFE Standards *[[Meredith Cantey/Jon Cantey]] - [Una Voce, IL] - E-waste (Hawk 10) *[[Alexandra Chinchilla/Olyvia Chinchilla]] - [Proba Omna, IL] - Specifically pharmaceutical pollution prevention *[[Ryan Cushman/Heidi Schreiber]] – [Eveready, IL] - Greenroofs *[[Joel Dik/Sam Scheidler|Joel Dik/Stephen]] Dik - [CHARGE, IL] - End federal wind power programs *[[Adam Carter/Steven Vilim|Nathan Dik/Steven Vilim]] - [CHARGE, IL] - Quit using nitrogen in fertilizer because it causes ocean dead zones *[[Hannah Fiedler/Malinda Patterson]] – [Eveready, IL] - Abolish ESA *[[Daniel Forthofer/Jared Rixstine]] – [CI-BAD, IL] – Wetlands *[[Matthew Hamilton/ Jordan Yager|Matthew Hamilton/Jordan Yager]] – [Eveready, IL] - Carbon dioxide will not be labeled as a pollutant *[[Gretta Hollister/Michael Vilim]] - [CHARGE, IL] - Stop using MTBE as a gasoline additive *[[Porsh Gordon/Josiah Hamernick]] - [Chicago Charge, IL] - *[[Danielle Kapke/Nate Scheidler]] - [CHARGE, IL] - Pass TESRA *[[Caleb Ketring/Kirstin Nielsen]] - [Una Voce, IL] - *[[Katherine Law/Renee Smock]] – [Eveready, IL] - *[[Noah Lawrence/Caleb Lawrence]] - [Eveready, IL] - *[[Ryan Macwan/Matthew Vilim|Ryan Macwan/Kelsey]] Gilles - [CHARGE, IL] - [[Abolish/cut/end ethanol subsidies]] *[[Dan Magner/Elizabeth Tomaszewski]] – [Eveready, IL] - Abolish ESA *[[Ryan Moyer/Edward Shilka]] - [Una Voce, IL] - *[[Stephen Moyer/Greg Strange]] - [Una Voce, IL] - *[[Sam Scheidler/Liza Scheidler]] - [CHARGE, IL] *[[Heidi Schreiber/Zack Wellwerts]] - [EverReady, IL] - Green roofs(Refer to Schreiber/Cushman flow) *[[Josiah Springer/Elijah Springer]] - [CIBAD, IL] - *[[Elizabeth Tomaszewski/Michael Wen]] - [EverReady, IL] - Indiana *[[Billy Bock/Christian Deleon]] - [Rejoice, IN] – [[Abolish/cut/end ethanol subsidies]], Stockholm Convention *[[Garen Bragg /Luke Mishler]] - [Quo Vadis, IN] - *[[Joseph Clark/Anna Grace Huber]] – [Rejoice, IN] - *[[Roger Gelwicks/Meredith Lockman]] – [Rejoice, IN] - Environmental Impact Standards(Refer to Heady/Lockman flow) *[[Michael Harrill /Robert Rowlett]] – [Rejoice, IN] - Stop using fluoride in water *[[Joseph Heady/Connor Lockman]] – [Rejoice, IN] - Environmental Impact Standards *[[Chris Hiett /Sarah Hiett]] – [Rejoice, IN] - *[[Abigail Huber/Boaz Huber]] – [Rejoice, IN] - All radioactive waste will be sent to appropriate facilities(e.g. Washington Ecology, Inc.), mercury disposal *[[Anna Huber/Rachel Solomito]] - [Rejoice, IN] - *[[Ellen Moore/Gabe Moore]] – [CCSI, IN] – Restrict the EPA's domain of authority to that which the constitution provides; i.e., remove their regulatory authority and make them strictly an enforcement agency. *[[Isaac Moore/Joshua Sizemore]] – [CCSI, IN] – Require companies to test chemicals that they use. Funding is from testing fees. EPA will ban chemicals that fail testing *[[Emily Perry/Chesley Rowlett]] – [Rejoice, IN] - Medical Waste Recycling *[[Elijah Walters /Anna Walters]] – [Quo Vadis, IN] - Kentucky *[[Bronson Bast/Nathaniel Cullen]] – [Truth Ads, KY] - MI Bottle bill *[[Derek Bast/Hannah Rucker]] – [Truth Ads, KY] – E-waste: ban exportation and mandatory recycling by all electronics manufacturers *[[Karah Broaddus /Annemieke Bruce]] - [Truth Ads, KY] - *[[Annemieke Bruce/Karah Broaddus]] – [Truth Ads, KY] - *[[Andrew Cullen/Daniel Flowers]] - [Truth Advocates, KY] - *[[Rebecca Frazer /Michelle Frazer]] - [Truth Ads, KY] - ANWR (1002 Area) *[[Joshua Letwat/Kara Stivers]] – [Truth Ads, KY] - *[[Sally Nelson/Rachel Yeager]] - [Truth Ads, KY] - TCSA or something like that; requires them to test chemicals (is similar but not the same as: Isaac Moore/Joshua Sizemore) '''Ohio''' *[[Gabrielle Bahr/Nathaniel Bahr]] – [Semper Paratus, OH] - *[[Scott Alford]]/Julie Finke - [Sempar Paratus, OH] – Cut energy incentive policies/energy subsidies, Reform CCS Technologies *Ryan Brown/[[Daniel Durham]] - [Sempar Paratus, OH] – End CAFÉ standards, *[[Amy Carmichael/Ashley Carmichael]] – [Sempar Paratus, OH] – Have the EPA retract their Endangerment Finding until they review better science *[[Christopher Cox/Stephen Garrett]] – [OH, OH] – Nuclear Loan Guarantees, EPA Reform's *[[Loren Crisp/Joanna Crisp]] – [SOAR, OH] – End all alternative energy programs *[[Austin Heath/Will Malson]] - [Integra-X / SOAR, OH] - End Global Warming Regulations (critical affirmative) [we’re doing LD at (at least) the first 2 qualifiers.] *[[Eddie Hoffman/Caleb Profitt]] – [Sempar Paratus, OH] – CAFE?, Privatize Parks?, GHG regulation elimination,cap and trade * *Rebekah Fry/Alison Goetz - [Sempar Paratus, OH] – *[[Steven Krueger/Justin Stacy]] – [Integra-X, SOAR, respectively] – DDT or CAFÉ or [[Abolish/cut/end ethanol subsidies]] *[[Caleb Rice/Seth Rice]] – [Semper Paratus, OH] - *[[Allen Scheie/Whitney Snowden]] – [SOAR, OH] – [[Abolish/cut/end ethanol subsidies]] + end the gas requirement (percentage of ethanol in gasoline). Wisconsin *[[Chase Bayer/Wesley Zank]] - [MADCCOW, WI] - Increase Funding For Revolving State Fund by $23 billion annually *[[Taylor Berglund/K.C. Berglund]] - [Salt and Light, WI] - *[[Caleb Caucutt/Kyle Mackulak]] – [Salt Light, WI] - *[[Nehemiah Chinavare/Travis Schrader]] – [Salt Light, WI] - Nuclear Loan Guarantees *[[Laura Christoph/Lauren Tajnai]] - [Salt and Light, WI] - *[[Courtney/Courtney]] - [??, WI] - GMO Moratorium *[[Alexander Daniels/Sarah Daniels]] – [Salt Light, WI] - Set speed limit at 55 mph for highways *[[Jordan Dau/Ben Maier]] – [MADCCOW, WI] - *[[Jessica Denetz/Anna Young]] – [Salt Light, WI] - EPA scientific standards *[[Sam Gardner/Thomas Kreuser]] – [Salt Light, WI] - *[[Rachel Gressman/Daniel Gressman]] – [PARADE, WI] - *[[Britta Heiss/Hayley Young]] – [Salt Light, WI] - Nuclear Loan Guarantees *[[Johan Horwitz/Samuel Wahlen]] – [Salt Light, WI] - Nuclear IFRs *[[Stephen Hunt/Rachel Hunt]] – [MADCCOW, WI] - Anaerobic Digestion *[[Andrew Jones/Isaac Schelthelm]] – [MADCCOW, WI] - *[[Josia Keller/Evan Manning|Josiah Keller/Evan Manning]] - [Cognito, WI] - Hemp Legalization/Subsidies for production *[[Kelly Kreuser/Hudson Nyhart]] – [Salt Light, WI] - Take away ESA land restrictions *[[Mariah LaRonge/Rachel Maier]] – [MADCCOW, WI] - *[[Isaac LaRonge/Mitchel Zank]] – [MADCCOW, WI] - Carbon Tax Region 7 Alabama *[[Borg/Forbes]] - [Contenders , AL] - R&D to regulate Non-Point Source Water Pollution [NPSWP] *[[Borg/Wheeler]] - [Contenders, AL] - Repeal CAFE *[[Cleveland/Glover]] - [Contenders, AL] - Open Up ANWR for Drilling *[[Coker/Coker]] - [Independent, AL] - Cellulosic Ethanol *[[Funk/Wells]] - [Contenders, AL] - Repeal CAFE *[[Gerittson/McLeod]] - [Catalyst, AL] - Exotic Pets Reform *[[Iyegha/Iyegha]] - [Catalyst, AL] - Cancel FutureGen *[[Jordan/Lichlyter]] - [Contenders, AL] - Repeal CAFE *[[Leath/Wadell]] - [Contenders, AL] - Royalties for Hard Rock Mining *[[Lichlyter/Wheeler]] - [Contenders, AL] - Repeal CAFE *[[Samelson/Samelson]] - [Catalyst, AL] - Farm Subsidy Reform *[[Blasing/Slappey]] - [Contenders, AL] – ?? *[[Funk/McDonald]] - [Contenders, AL] –?? *[[Hauser/Hauser]] - [Contenders, AL] – CFCs *[[Moreman/Rogers]] - [Contenders, AL] – ?? *[[Smith/Smith]] - [Contenders, AL] – ?? Louisiana *[[Bass/Jolibois]] - [Baton Rouge, LA] - Prevent GHG Regulation *[[Brock/Shepherd]] - [New Orleans, LA] - *[[Elkins/Murphy]] - [Baton Rouge, LA] - Abolish Ethanol Subsidies *[[Hazmark/Shields]] - [Baton Rouge, LA] - *[[Jolibois/Whittenbrink]] - [Baton Rouge, LA] - 5th Amendment Compensation *[[Jones/Jones]] - [Baton Rouge, LA] - Abolish Ethanol Subsidies *[[LeDoux/Porter]] - [Baton Rouge, LA] - End Delegated Rulemaking *[[McBride/McBride]]- [Baton Rouge, LA] - Deer Culling, Maglev *[[McLean/McLean]] - [Baton Rouge, LA] - ESA Reform *[[McLean/Shields]] - [Baton Rouge, LA] - Open up ANWR for drilling *[[Russell/Sumrall]] - [??, LA] - Unban DDT Mississippi *[[Badley/Callen]] - [Bereans, MS] - Abolish GHG Regulation *[[Broom/Gibson]] - [Chargers, MS] - *[[Martin/Wiggins]] - [Bereans, MS] - 5th Amendment Compensation *[[McCarty/McCarty]] - [Bereans, MS] - *[[Mary Ann McCarty/McKenzie Ross]] - [Bereans, MS] - Ban Mountaintop Removal Coal Mining *[[Molly McCarty/Morgan Ross]] - [Bereans, MS] - Ban Mountaintop Removal Coal Mining Tennessee *[[Anderson/Stewart]] - [Areopagus, TN] – 5th Amendment Compensation (October) *[[Barton, Adam/Jelinek, Caleb]] - [HEAT, TN] - Space-Based Solar Power, Stimulating NWR Fund *[[Barton, Andrew/Jelinek, Christian]] - [HEAT, TN] - Stimulating NWR Fund *Bayles/Wilbanks- [Areopagus, TN] - Cancel Funding for Alternative Fuels (Comparative Advantage) (Blue Book Case) *[[Cobb/Jelinek]] - [HEAT, TN] - Algae Air Force, Pass TESRA *[[D’Alto/Lies]] - [Independent, TN] - Repeal CAFE, Sustainable Agriculture *Douglas/Douglas - [HEAT, TN] - Yucca Mountain (Blue Book Case) *[[Haines/Hendricks]] - [HEAT, TN] - Abolish Ethanol Subsidies *[[Hale/Griesmer]] - [Areopagus, TN] - Repeal ESA *Heath/Rooney - [HEAT, TN] Open ANWR for Drilling *[[Keller/Kerstell]] - [HEAT, TN] - Bottle Bill *[[Kerstell/Kerstell]] - [HEAT, TN] - Repeal CAFE *[[LaPlue, C./Stout, A.]] - [Morristown, TN] - Abolish Superfund *[[LaPlue, C./Stout, J.]] - [Morristown, TN] - *[[LaPlue/LaPlue]] - [Morristown, TN] - *[[Moore/Vest]] - [Areopagus, TN] – Cancel Funding for Alternative Fuels (Blue Book Case) *McNelly/True - [Areopagus, TN] -Deregulate Oil Refineries Region 8 Unknown *[[Stone/Stone]] - [??,??] - [http://www.homeschooldebate.com/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?f=8&t=9307 Waste disposal in Wal-Mart parking lots] *McNair/Parker - [??,??] - Salmon Dam Removal, IBM Tax Florida *[[Baisden/Carson]] - [LOGOS, FL] – GHG deregulation (October) *[[Dean/Rutherford]] – [LOGOS, Fl] – Legalize DDT, Cancel Futuregen (October) *[[Gollahon/Stortenbecker]] -- [STORM, FL] -- Abolish Ethanol Subsidies *[[Ingoldsby/Russell]] - [??, FL] - Nuclear loan guarantee *[[Louge/Louge]] – [LOGOS, Fl] – GMO Moratorium (October), Industrial Hemp Legalization (November) *[[Talley/Westmark]] – [LOGOS, Fl] – Open ANWR (November), End Delegated Rule-Making (November) *Hixson/Robin -- [Storm, FL] -- Open ANWR * Georgia *[[Bermudez/Rutt]] - [??,??] - Fifth Amendment Compensation (October) *[[Chandler/Pollard]] – [??,??] – Basel Convention (November) *[[Chandler M/Pollard J]] – [??, ??] – Nuclear Loan Guarantees (October) *[[Clark/Doris]] – [??, ??] – ANWR (October) *[[Dunphy/Lee]] – [??, ??] – Abolish Farm Subsidies (September) *[[Futch/Pollard]] – [??, ??] – Open Yucca Mountain (October) *[[Harbin/Harbin]] – [??, ??] – ANWR (October) *[[Johnson/Johnson]] - [??, GA] - Plastic Bag Tax *[[Jenkins/Shuman]] – [Free Agents, GA] – Legalize Hemp (January) *[[Lowther/Turner]] – [??, ??] – Open Yucca Mountain (September) North Carolina *[[Alexander/Brake]] - [??, NC] – Yucca Mountain/ End delegated rulemaking (November) *[[Anderson/Stewart]] - [??, NC] – 5th Amendment Compensation (October) *[[Arensman/Lancaster]] – [??, NC] – Invasive Species (November) *[[Baker/Birdsong]] - [??, NC] – End Mountaintop coal and nuclear power (October) *[[Black/Cotton]] – [??, NC] – Farm Subsidy reform (November) *[[Josefchuk/Josefchuk]] – [??, NC] – Basel Convention (November) South Carolina *[[Basum/Northcutt]] - [??, SC] – Abolish ESA (November) *[[Bayles/Wilbanks]] - [??, ??] – Cut alternative energy (October) *[[Blevins/Dunlap]] - [??, ??] – Yucca Mountain sort of… (October) *[[Bowland/Lancaster]] – [??, ??] – Pharmaceuticals disposal (November) *[[Caiello/Martin]] – [Arx Axiom, SC] – Nuclear Loan Guarantees (October) *[[Caiello/Rentschler]] – [Arx Axiom, SC] – Fusion Power contest (October) *[[Caiello/Schirmer]] – [Arx Axiom, SC] – Environmental Federalism, Nuclear loans (November) *[[Coto/McKinney]] – [??, ??] – CO2 deregulation (November) *[[Cotton/Keyes]] – [??, ??] – Fifth Amendment compensation (November) *[[DeGracia/Willingham]] – [??, ??] – Open ANWR (November) *[[Gebel/Swier]] – [Masada, SC] – Abolish EPA (November) *[[Gossage/Larsen]] – [??, ??] – CO2 deregulation (November) *[[Hammet/Hammet]] – [UADC, SC] – Environmental Federalism *[[Hearn/Rentschler]] – [Arx Axiom, SC] – Coal to Liquid (January) *[[Jones/Schow]] – [UADC,SC] – [[Abolish/cut/end ethanol subsidies]], Waste Incineration *[[Jordan/Williamson]] – [??, ??] – pseudo- carbon tax, jungle fungus ethanol, Recycling through private bank (November) *[[Kent/Sanders]] – [Arx Axiom, SC] – Nuclear Waste Reprocessing based in SC (January) *[[Keyes/Winlsow]] – [??, ??] – ESA reform (November) *[[Kneisely/Lynd]] – [??, ??] – Abolish CAFE standards (October) *[[Lancaster/Miller]] – [??, ??] – Fifth Amendment comp. (November) *[[Lane/Martin]] – [??,??] – CO2 deregulation (October) *[[Mace/Newton]] – [LTA, NC] – CO2 deregulation (November) *[[Marcy/Torve]] – [HSDC, NC] – end delegated rulemaking (November) *[[Matsui/Ridenour]] – [SHINE, SC] – Yucca Mountain, Unban CFCs (December) *[[Melton/Pearson]] – [SHINE, SC] – Reform ESA (October) *[[Otto/Toohey]] – [Sodium Podium, NC] – CO2 deregulation (November) *[[Patterson/Patterson]] - [SHINE, SC] - End Delegated Rule-making *[[Parker/Sheaffer]] – [??, NC] – Yucca reform … (November) *[[Saffley/Randle]] – [??, SC] – Kid Safe Chemical Act (November) *[[Schow/Schow]] – [UADC, SC] Invasive species regulations *[[Wilson/Wilson]] – [??,??] – Carbon Tax (November) Region 9 Delaware Maryland *[[Jake Freeman/Josh Freeman]] – [IMPACT, MD] – Expanding CAFO regulations *[[Anna Hepler/Hannah Kelly]] – [IMPACT, MD] – GMOs *[[Hepler/Hepler]] – [IMPACT, MD] – Clean Water Restoration Act *[[Jordan Amedick /Bill Gunther]] – [IMPACT, MD] – Water Markets *[[Chris Finke/Joe Reid]] – [IMPACT, MD] –�?[[Abolish/cut/end ethanol subsidies]]?, ?Reform the ESA?, Unknown *[[Nathan� Sweetman/Emily Pickering|Nathan Sweetman/Emily Pickering]] – [The EDGE, MD] – Expanding Categorical Exclusions for Timber Thinning *[[Oliver/Peterson|Steve Brandt/Oliver]] Evans – [The EDGE, MD] – End CAFO subsidies?, Offshore drilling? *[[Hannah� Amedick/Elias Gunther|Hannah ]][[Amedick H/Gunther E|Amedick/Elias Gunther]] - [IMPACT, MD] - Carbon Tax, Water Markets Virginia *[[Lydia Bode/Peter Voell]] - [Vector, VA] - Environmental Federalism/ Regulatory Transparency *[[Mitch Bozarth/Zack Voell]] - [Vector, VA] - Carbon Tax *[[Drew Chambers/Hannah Drown]] - [Vector, VA] - Space Based Solar Power *[[Cody Hackworth/Ben Hoisington]] - [Vector, VA] - Abolish Nuclear Loan Guarantees *[[Paul Hoisington/Joshua Lorence]] - [Vector, VA] - Environmental Federalism *[[Caroline Green/Elizabeth Green]] - [Vector, VA] - Abolish the ESA *[[Kelly Deibler/Jack Leetun]] - [Vector, VA] - 5th Amendment Compensation *[[Dan Pugh/Sarah Snyder]] - [Vector, VA] - Banning GMOs *[[Jason Montgomery/Conor McBride]] – [Atlantic, VA] – Reform ESA, [[Abolish/cut/end ethanol subsidies]] *[[Robert Koehnke /Kimberly Hou|Robert Koehnke /]] Carolyn Koehnke - [NVCC, VA] - Abolish Ethanol Susidies *[[Antonio de la Pena/Olivia de la Pena]] - [NVCC, VA] - Abolish the ESA *[[Hedrick/Sileo|Brittannie Hedrick/Daniel Sileo]] - [Atlantic, VA] - Abolish CAFE Standards *[[Chamberlayne/Lane]] - [Atlantic, VA] - Nuclear Loan Guarantees *Cerisano/Smith - Yucca Mountain *[[Leetun/Leetun]] - [SVCF, VA] - Reinstate Superfund Taxes *[[Brown/Sommers]] - [SVCF, VA] - Yucca Mountain *[[Guy/Wingard]] - [SVCF, VA] - ANWR Drilling Washington D.C. West Virginia Region 10 Connecticut *[[Steven Comery/Sean McElwee]] - [WWC, CT] - *[[Peter Fiore/Jeremiah Weekley]] - [WWC, CT] - *[[Ben Smith/Luke Smith]] - [WWC, CT] - Maine NOTE: There are no registered debate clubs in Maine. However, there is a speech club called The Maine Point, located in the town of Brunswick. - David Frye, Reg10n Massachusetts *[[Natasha Armstrong/Abagail Yu]] - [KGB, MA] - *[[Jonathan Chambers/Jonathan Graham]] - [KGB, MA] - *[[Gregg Coughlin/Nathan Wiebe]] - [TACT, MA] - *[[Brianna Drew/Tori Drew]] - [KGB, MA] - *[[David Frye/Kathryn Lind]] - [KGB, MA] - *[[Laurel Hopkins/Dave Weix]] - [TACT, MA] - IPR/Louisiana Wetlands *[[Theresa Lewis/Liat Shapiro]] - [TACT, MA] - *[[Becky Maunder/Sarah Maunder]] - [KGB, MA] - *[[Matthias White/Nathaniel White]] - [TACT, MA] - Free Market Alternative Energy/Louisiana Wetlands New Hampshire *[[Josh Andrew/Kelsey Newman]] - [SNOW, NH] - *[[Micah Edelblut/Hayley Hutchins]] - [SNOW, NH] - *[[Jonathan Edelblut/Matthew Melanson]] - [SNOW, NH] - *[[Katlin Howard/Macaela Shattack]] - [SNOW, NH] - *[[Emily Sheckler/Andrew Spencer]] - [SNOW, NH] - New Jersey *[[Zoe Beepat/Isabelle Kim]] - [Arete, NJ] - *[[Chet Cobb/Chad Cobb]] - [Arete, NJ] - Federal Smoking Ban *[[Devin Creed/Andrew Min]] - [Arete, NJ] - *[[Shekinah Dhanie-Beepat/Isaac Kim]] - [Arete, NJ] - *[[Celeste Dube/Henry Hanse]] - [Arete, NJ] - *[[Schuyler Dugle/Kris Weber]] - [Manus Oratorum, NJ] - *[[Tabatha Felter/Jonathan Taylor]] - [Arete, NJ] - *[[Jeremy Jen/Stephanie Jen]] - [Arete, NJ] - *[[Callie Lloyd/Chris Lloyd]] - [Manus Oratorum, NJ] - *[[Andrew Yoon/Esther Yoon]] - [Manus Oratorum, NJ] - New York *[[Michael Bianchi/Calvin Ocheltree]] - [LOGOS, NY] - *[[Molly Gorman/Andrew Roberts]] - [NOMADS, NY] - Pennsylvania *[[Mary-Rebecca Miller/Matthew Miller]] - [APOLLOS, PA] - *[[Mike Weaver/Rich Weaver]] - [HOPE, PA] - Rhode Island *[[Drew Beck/Brady Shorey]] - [GCT, RI] - Vermont